


The New Addition

by Fenchurch87



Series: Tales of Kirkwall (and Beyond) [32]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Children of Characters, Cute, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Marian Hawke thinks her little family is complete - until Anders comes home with a tiny ball of fluff. Originally written in response to a writing prompt on /r/dragonage.





	The New Addition

Marian Hawke smiled down at the two little girls who lay next to each other in their identical cribs, and then placed a kiss on the top of each of her babies' heads, right in the middle of their blonde curls. Bethany giggled and tried to wrap her tiny arms around her mother's neck, while Leandra kicked and wrinkled her little nose in disgust. Hawke chuckled to herself as she left the room. She already knew who was going to be the troublesome one.

Childish shouts erupted from the garden, and she hurried outside, just in time to Alistair fly through the air and land in a heap beside the fence.

“Malcolm Hawke!” She tried to make her voice as stern as possible as she advanced on the four year old ball of chaos who stood in the middle of the lawn. “What have I told you about using magic on your brother?”

Her own green eyes stared at her innocently. “That I shouldn't use it when we're fighting, and I shouldn't use it to play tricks on him. But Ali asked me to, this time. He said he wanted to fly.”

“Did he?” Hawke raised a sceptical eyebrow and approached the fence, where her other son had managed to push himself up into a sitting position. “Is that true, Ali? Did you ask Malcolm to use magic on you?”

“Yes!” The little boy grinned up at her. “It was fun! Malci made me fly!”

“That was very silly, Alistair,” she scolded. “You could have been hurt.”

Alistair gazed back defiantly. “But I wasn't. Well, only a little bit,” he added, pointing to a scrape on his knee. “But I can make it go away. Look!” His brow furrowed in concentration, and then a soft blue light surrounded his hand. A few seconds later, the scrape was gone, replaced by perfect, unbroken skin. “See!” He beamed at her triumphantly.

Watching her two sons, both of whom looked very pleased with themselves, Hawke had to laugh. She wondered if Bethany and Leandra would also inherit their parents' gifts. She almost hoped they wouldn't. Two mage children were trouble enough.

The sound of the front door closing caught the boys' attention.

“Papa!” Malcolm called, as he ran inside. Alistair scrambled to his feet and hurried after his twin.

Hawke followed rather more slowly, and entered the house to find her husband and children kneeling on the floor, enraptured by a tiny ginger kitten.

“Anders?” she questioned. “Where did he come from?”

Anders looked up at her and shrugged. “He followed me home.” He picked up the kitten and held him out to her. “Isn't he adorable? And he's so friendly.” He stroked the back of the kitten's head, and the kitten chirped happily. “He likes to scratch things, though. He's made a few new holes in my coat. But we can train him out of that. Probably. Can we keep him, love?”

“Yes!” Malcolm cried. “Can we keep him, Mama?”

“Please, Mama?” Alistair echoed.

Three pairs of puppy eyes and one pair of kitten eyes looked at her imploringly.

“Alright,” she relented with a smile. “I suppose we can keep him. But I don't think I should have the final say here.”

Anders frowned for a moment, confused, but then his face cleared and he laughed. “Of course. Ser Purr-a-lot?” he called as he approached the fat tabby cat who lay sleeping by the fireplace. “This is Ser Scratch-a-lot. Is it okay if he comes to live with us?” He placed the kitten down on the floor beside Ser Purr-a-lot and waited.

Ser Scratch-a-lot gently nuzzled Ser Purr-a-lot's face, and then snuggled up next to him. Ser Purr-a-lot opened one eye, yawned, and draped a large, protective paw across the kitten's back.

“I think that's settled then.” Hawke came to stand beside Anders and wrapped an affectionate arm around his waist as she gazed down at the adorable sight. “Welcome to the Hawke family, Ser Scratch-a-lot.”

 


End file.
